<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一个盾冬日常小片段 by feifeiadele</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350272">一个盾冬日常小片段</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele'>feifeiadele</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>吃薯片，69，睡觉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一个盾冬日常小片段</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>忽然想到的一个场景，是史蒂夫和巴基平时相处的日常，感觉还挺温馨，就整理一下发出来了</p><p>————</p><p>想看盾冬裹在一个被子里吃薯片，两个人紧紧地搂抱住对方，薯片被放在被子下面他们俩的肚子上，包装袋被撕开一个口子，伸手去抓就能拿到薯片</p><p>被子很厚，两个人脸都挤在一起，很费力地从被子里面的肚子上拿出一片薯片，然后塞到嘴唇间，史蒂夫和巴基漂亮又丰润的唇瓣一起含住薯片，再慢慢靠近着吃下去，嘴唇碰到一起时，他们会交换一个充满对方气息与薯片甜辣的亲吻，黏糊糊的</p><p>如果是刚运动完又回来躺着就更妙了，因为身上都是汗，脸上红红的，低沉地喘着气，其他人都离这两个汗人（？）远远的，不过他们俩倒是比平时更爱黏一起了</p><p>史蒂夫和巴基热乎乎水润润的肌肤紧贴着，呼吸间都是对方的气味，被子里面还有薯片的香辣味，虽然很不卫生，但薯片真的好好吃，所以他们嘎吱嘎吱地吃个不停</p><p>平时史蒂夫可不会跟巴基像这样子吃零食的，他认为吃东西就要到桌子上吃，不过现在他太累了，也太饿了，于是和巴基都用一条手臂搂住对方，身子互相贴着，又用另一只手从肚子上拿薯片吃</p><p>嘴唇上都贴着薯片屑，还有充满荷尔蒙气息的汗水，巴基的脚趾头在被子下面很调皮地戳着史蒂夫的小腿</p><p>吃完了薯片，巴基掀开被子，趴到史蒂夫肚子上，把薯片碎屑仔仔细细舔干净，结果舔着舔着就含住了肚子下面的某个器官</p><p>巴基嘴里含着史蒂夫的吉尔，呜呜咽咽地说，史蒂夫～你吉尔好好吃喔，还有薯片的味道耶！啊姆啊姆啊姆～</p><p>史蒂夫好羡慕，他也想尝尝巴基那里是不是也有薯片的味道，于是转了个身，调整好角度，也含住巴基的还是软乎乎的大吉尔嗦了起来，软吉尔很快被他吃♂成了硬吉尔，直直地挺立起来</p><p>巴基的小腹最下面果然有很多薯片碎屑，吉尔上还残存着他昨天晚上紫薇时用的甜味润//滑//剂的气息，史蒂夫很贪婪地吮吸着，差点把巴基胯间的毛毛都吃掉一些</p><p>然后他们释放到了对方的脸上和嘴里，因为太累了，都不想再动，于是就这么头抵着对方吉尔睡着了，巴基在梦里还无意识地吮吸着史蒂夫吉尔的前端，呢喃着真好吃啊，而史蒂夫会在睡梦中用脸蹭着巴基的肚子，巴基的气息让他安心，巴基毛茸茸的肚子让他舒适</p><p>————</p><p>哎，我真的好喜欢盾冬的日常做艾啊</p><p>史蒂夫和巴基，两个那么大只的人，又总是很依恋彼此，经常黏黏糊糊的互相依偎着，总是忽然就抱到一起了，然后就做起来了wwwwww</p><p>他们好可爱喔⊙ω⊙</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>